


not a killer

by kaatiekinss



Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e04 Chapter Seventeen: The Town That Dreaded Sundown, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Missionary Position, Smut, Varchie!Centric, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: After the rumble, Veronica patches Archie up and he realizes a few things.My piece for Riverdale Events, Color Me Riverdale, Theme One: Red: love and passion.This is how I imagine the rest of Varchie's night unfolding in 2x04, "Chapter Seventeen: The Town That Dreaded Sundown". The title is taken from one of Varchie's soundtrack themes, Not a Killer, composed by Blake Neely. This is also for Becca <3
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666315
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26
Collections: Color Me Riverdale





	not a killer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veronicacecilialodge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicacecilialodge/gifts).



> _But you didn't.  
>  And...I don't believe you would've.  
> Even if you'd had it.  
> You're not a killer._

Archie’s ribs ache, his head hurts, his knuckles throb, his legs burn. And yet, he barely feels any of it as Veronica patches him up with her hands and her words. 

When she looks at him and soothes his worries and alleviates his doubts, when she touches his abs and then his shoulder, pulls him closer and says, “you’re not a killer,” and kisses him, Archie finally realizes what it is he felt in Pop’s that night. 

_Love._

And while it scares him a little bit, it also makes his heart soar in a way he’s never felt before, to finally be able to identify the feeling in his chest when he looks at her. He _loves_ Veronica; he’s in _love with her._

There are a million different things running through his head, but everything quiets when he leans into her and deepens the kiss. She tastes faintly like lipstick, and a lot like rain and the undernotes of her perfume lingers in her damp hair and on her soft skin. 

Her hand slides from his cheek into his hair, pulling him closer. And when Veronica throws her leg over his to straddle him, Archie helps her. One of his hands finds her back, the other her ass, using his grip to pull her in so he can kiss her the way he wants. 

There’s a slow rock to her body as she arches into him, petite fingers tangled in his hair, palms against his sweaty neck. Archie's fingers trail up the back of her thigh and under her hem, skirting the curve of her ass as he leans back on the bed. 

Veronica goes with him, lips never leaving his as her weight settles on his chest. He flinches and exhales a breathy, “ow,” as his back hits the bed. 

“Sorry,” she says around a giddy smile, barely getting the words out as she doesn’t want to part her mouth from his for even a moment. 

Archie’s well and truly into it and can feel himself hard against his leg, trapped under his jeans, when Veronica slowly sits back up, taking him with her as she hums, their lips disconnecting with a wet smack. 

“Wait,” she says, sitting up fully, palms on his chest. 

“What?” He wonders what she can possibly be thinking about right now because his entire existence has just shifted around her. Again. And Archie can’t imagine doing anything else tonight besides making love to his girl.

“We have one more thing we need to do tonight,” she’s suddenly very serious, and Archie realizes by her tone and the look she gives him that she means getting rid of the gun. 

He knows they should get rid of it as soon as possible so his dad or anyone else doesn’t find it. Veronica is right, as she always is, but right now, he’s equal parts turned on and touched from his life-altering realization and can’t be bothered to think about the gun sitting somewhere in his room. 

“Later,” he says, hands sliding back up under her skirt, hands finding damp lace and cotton stretched across cool skin, as Veronica gives him a look, “later.”

She looks like she wants to say something else but ultimately stays silent. She only nods as she leans back down to kiss him, and Archie can feel her smiling against his lips. 

The gentle rock of her body on top of his starts again, slowly morphing into a deep grind, making Veronica’s breath stutter and Archie groan. 

“I want you,” he says, big hands caressing up under her skirt and running along the top band of her panties. 

“I want you, too,” Veronica tells him, sitting up suddenly to strip her shirt off over her head. Archie watches, enraptured, as more damp skin is revealed to him. His hands caress her waist and back, finding the clasp of her bra and unhooking it one-handed. 

He grins smugly up at her, quite impressed with himself that he managed to pull that off considering how wet and slippery everything is from the rain. 

She smiles fondly back at him, chest full of so many emotions she can’t begin to explain. Archie leans up enough to wrap his lips around one of her nipples, his warm tongue meeting her cool skin, and Veronica shivers, threading a hand through his hair. 

“Archie…” His eyes flick up and meet hers, both hazy and heavy-lidded. Archie holds eye contact as he moves his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same attention he did the first one. 

With some maneuvering, Archie manages to get fully on the bed, barely jostling Veronica from his lap. She giggles down at him as he gets comfy on the pillow, bright red hair sticking up in all directions from her hands and fingers. 

They continue kissing, with Veronica allowing her hands to slide down his chest. She rises on her knees to unbutton and unzip his jeans and pull them down his legs. Archie tenses his thighs up so she can drag the wet denim off, and then she’s back in his lap, holding his face as she kisses him again, slow and deep. 

Suddenly, Archie is overcome with want. His blood is pounding in his ears and he’s panting into Veronica’s mouth. She’s still wearing way too many clothes for his liking, and so he rolls her onto her back, eager to get her out of the rest of her outfit.

Veronica smiles up at him as he runs his palms up her thighs, her skirt bunching up around his wrists as he caresses her. Nimble fingers move to the zip on the side of the fabric, pulling it down so it’s loose enough for Archie to take off. 

He tugs it off her legs, Veronica wiggling her feet to free herself completely, and then it’s just the two of them in their underwear. 

They’ve had sex a few times since the night of the Jubilee, and Archie has thoroughly enjoyed each and every one. But even when they don’t actually have sex, he enjoys the other stuff just as much. Of course, he loves to get off, but he also really likes getting Veronica off, too, and being close to her in such an intimate way.

She’s wearing black cotton panties with lace detailing and a tiny satin bow and he loves the way the color looks against her skin. She’s kind of blushing as he looks at her, and Archie really likes that he can get that kind of reaction out of her. She’s always so poised and put together, he likes to be the only one to make her fall apart with nothing but his gaze and his touch. 

“Are you going to actually take them off or are you going to keep staring?” She says playfully, setting her foot on his shoulder and raising a brow at him. 

Archie grins and does what she wants. Fingers curl around elastic and he pulls her panties down her legs. Veronica pulls her legs together towards her chest when they get to her ankle and then flicks her foot to lose them completely. 

Archie’s seen her naked before, but there’s something about tonight; whether it’s the hazy blue light coming in from his window or the dizzying scent of rain mixed with her perfume or the earth-tilting realization that he loves her. He thinks it’s probably a combination of all three. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Archiekins.” 

He’s really only wearing his boxer briefs, but even those feel like too much. And when Veronica slides her hands below the waistband to touch him, he twitches in her palm and she smiles and kisses his chin.

It’s a team effort to get his underwear off and there are several laughing kisses exchanged as they maneuver around his bed. Once they’re both naked, Veronica spreads her thighs and Archie shuffles forward on his knees. Her legs wrap around him and bring him closer, the underside of his cock rubbing against her. 

“Archie…” She says, in that breathy way she saves for these moments. He gets away from himself and nearly pushes inside of her before realizing he’s missing one important thing. 

“Ronnie, we need--” her hand on him makes him inhale sharply and cut off his sentence, “baby, I gotta grab a condom.” 

“I’m on the pill, Archie, it’s okay,” she bumps her nose against his in a rare show of shyness, and Archie wonders if she had a similar epiphany, “I want you,” she says again, “please?”

And boy, does that do something to him. 

He’s kind of shaking as he pushes inside of her, and Archie honestly can’t tell if it’s how much he wants her or his tired muscles about to give out. Veronica gives this content sort of sigh as he does, her fingers desperately grasping at his sides, nails digging into his skin. His head drops down into her shoulder as he pants, his puffs of breath rustling her hair where it’s laying against his pillow.

Archie holds still for a bit, trying not to come too early but honestly, it’s taking all of his self-control. Sex is still relatively new to him, and sex with Veronica is even newer than that but Archie is already starting to figure out what he likes in bed.

The list is fairly short: Veronica, Veronica’s boobs, Veronica’s legs, kissing Veronica, being inside Veronica, the face Veronica makes when she comes. And, of course, he’s always been attracted to her, he’s not blind, but something’s different now. Just as his world shifted when he saw her for the first time, it’s shifted again with the realization that he loves her. 

When Veronica starts to squirm beneath him and squeeze around him with intent, Archie begins to move, slowly, in and out, a deep glide where their skin meets completely before he’s dragging back out. 

Veronica reaches down with one hand to touch herself, and Archie keens. He makes a noise and she stops, but then he says, “keep going,” and smiles at her, and she continues. They’re both pretty sweaty and still a little damp from the rain, and their skin keeps sticking together wherever they touch. 

Archie’s arm is starting to cramp and it’s distracting him. Veronica notices by the way he keeps flexing his hand on the pillow by her head and the pained expression on his handsome face. 

“Are you okay?” She says, holding his cheeks and making him look at her. Veronica smooths her thumbs across his eyebrows and the wrinkle in between them.

He doesn’t want to say anything and ruin the moment, especially because he kind of wanted this to be special, given his recent self-realization. But his arm, wrist, and hand are throbbing, and he’s never been a good liar.

“It’s my arm,” he tells her, “it’s throbbing.” It’s easier if he just tells the truth instead of embarrassing himself by lying to her. 

Veronica thinks for a moment, and quite honestly he doesn’t know how but she does. She pushes Archie off of her and settles him on his back. Carefully, she climbs back in his lap, legs over his thighs in a straddle, and sinks back down onto him.

“Better?” She says, drawing his hands to her breasts and letting her head fall back as he massages them. 

“Yeah.”

Archie’s starting to realize that Veronica really likes riding him. She always seems to get off the most when she’s sitting on top of him and using her thighs and her hands on his chest to move. 

Archie finds he doesn’t mind; he rather enjoys it honestly, the view is spectacular, and he likes that Veronica takes the time to teach him the things that make her feel good; the things she likes the most. 

“Ronnie…” Archie says as she takes his hand and brings it between her legs. She moves his fingers the way that she likes, letting him go when he has it down. His eyes bounce back and forth from her face to the space in between her legs where his thumb rubs her clit in slow circles that match the tempo of her hips. 

His hips begin to jerk as he gets closer, his hands flying up to grip her waist tightly as he comes. Archie’s head falls back, the muscles in his neck tensing as he pants. Veronica finishes herself off and falls forward on Archie’s chest. Sweaty, muscular arms wrap around her and hold her close. 

Archie’s fingers draw nonsense patterns into the skin of her back, here and there the touches tickling her. 

“We should probably get up,” Veronica says after a few minutes, “your dad could walk in and find us.” 

Archie realizes with a flush that they never shut his bedroom door. He doesn’t mean to start laughing, because this is most definitely not a laughing moment. But when Veronica joins him, burying her face in his neck to stifle her giggles, Archie only laughs harder. 

He leans up to kiss her around chuckles and sighs of his name and soft shushes from between equally soft lips. 

The realization he’s had tonight scares him, but as Veronica rests her chin on his chest and looks up at him, everything becomes a little less terrifying and makes a little more sense

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in my Varchie series, The Sweet Hereafter and What Lies Beyond. You can find me on tumblr @monicasposh.


End file.
